ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr MacGregor retired Mech Engineer established the Canadian Museum of Making underneath his home in an underground bunker
Write the first paragraph of your page here. For youtube videos of Mr. MacGregor's private folly in Cochrane, Alberta Canada see:- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qneBBiX1Fk Published on Jun 7, 2011 A documentary by Jessica Mayne, with Ian MacGregor and the Canadian Museum of Making. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_pSOTIxdvQ Published on Apr 17, 2011 A virtual tour through the Museum of Making. (With everything running) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG8SkMi_g2g Introduction to the Museum of Making Published on Nov 27, 2010 http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/calgary/museum-of-making-ian-macgregor-1.4287475 Look here for CBC news article photos of some of the ancient machinery that Mr. MacGregor has found and restored in his basement bunker... Section heading My Uncle Art would have loved this Museum… as a compliment to the machine shop he had accumulated in his basement… Write the first section of your page here. In 2001, the Canadian Museum of Making began acquiring machinery and tools that were built and used from 1750 to 1920 in Canada, Britain, and the United States. Our goal is to create and maintain an accurate source of information about machines and their history that is accessible to everybody, from academic researchers to people with a casual interest. We are a not-for-profit organization. The machines have been carefully preserved and restored to working order, and they are on display in the museum and also at our website at www.museumofmaking.org. The Museum of Making is located in the Calgary, Alberta area Peek inside a mysterious private collection of impeccably maintained treasures hidden in Alberta A steam engine, linotype machine and rare Cleveland Twist Drill prototype lie in wait By Tricia Lo, CBC News Posted: Sep 13, 2017 4:30 PM MT Last Updated: Sep 14, 2017 8:01 AM MT You can read about the history of the museum itself and peruse the stories of its more than 500 exhibits as you walk through. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) Related Stories • Excite your inner nerd at Beakerhead! Sept. 13-17 • Beakerhead to transform Calgary into massive game of 'Snakes and Ladders' External Links • The Canadian Museum of Making (Note: CBC does not endorse and is not responsible for the content of external links.) You may have heard whispers of a gem of a museum tucked underground in the foothills outside Cochrane, Alta. But getting there is a bit of a mystery, and so is getting in. One does not simply pull up to the family ranch of Ian MacGregor and ask to view the comprehensive collection of more than 500 impeccably maintained and restored treasures proudly displayed in his basement. Though to call it a basement is a bit of an injustice. One of the many rooms inside the Canadian Museum of Making. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) MacGregor established the Canadian Museum of Making underneath his home in 2001. He provides exact directions to the gallery after private tours, like the sold-out Beakerhead event, are arranged. • Excite your inner nerd at Beakerhead! Sept. 13-17 • Beakerhead 2017: The exhibits you don't want to miss Once there, visitors meander through the underground bunker's network of concrete tunnels, inlaid with lighted displays of carefully selected artifacts that span African metal work, steam engine machinery and machine tools. The CBC's Jenny Howe follows museum owner and creator Ian MacGregor through the first of many tunnels in the Museum of Making. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) Some of the oldest objects in the galleries date back to the 1750s. At the heart of the private collection is "Mary," a tandem-cylinder, horizontal steam engine built in the 1890s. The compound mill engine powered a weaving mill in Yorkshire, England, for more than 70 years. Almost all of the machinery exhibits in the collection have been restored to near new, working condition. Many having been in everyday use until acquired by the museum. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) The first gallery of the private collection highlights African metal work in bronze, brass, copper and iron. The Museum’s African collection provides examples of the many ways metal was used in that culture, including as currency, tools and weapons and ornamental or ceremonial objects. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) Head down a level or two and you'll find the history of machinery from the 1840 through to the end of the First World War. There's also a linotype machine, a Cleveland Twist Drill prototype — which MacGregor deems the rarest item in his collection — and a few select automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, steam tractors and horse-drawn vehicles, as well as one of the first electric cars. An example of one of the vehicles housed inside Ian MacGregor's underground bunker. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) MacGregor said obtaining the prototype twist drill involved a bit of a race against the Americans, who moved to block him from extricating the machine from the U.S. after they caught wind that MacGregor, a foreigner, had designs on the rare object. 'Cleveland invented the twist drill about the time of the civil war. And so this is the prototype machine that they figured out how to make twist drills. And if you go to Home Depot today, they'll still be — if you buy good drills — they'll still be Cleveland,' says MacGregor. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) "It's really an important object and it really should be in the Smithsonian. I'll give it to them some day, but not yet," he said. The linotype machine inside the Canadian Museum of Making. (Julie Debeljak/CBC) Category:Candidates for deletion